Burning Love
Burning Love is a Yandere Simulator spin-off visual novel made by Michaela Laws and YandereDev. The game can be downloaded here. Description "In the midst of cleaning Akademi High School, you stumble upon a bloody knife in the Occult Room. Not wanting to get in trouble, you stick the knife in the Occult Club's skull figure, but you wind up teleporting to a place you don't recognize. You come face to face with a demon, head completely covered in a white flame... And you can't help but want to make out with him. Can you woo the Flame Demon?!" Gameplay At the start of the game, the player can choose their own name. The default name is Sakura. Once the game starts, Sakura looks around the school and finds a bloody ritual knife in the Occult Club. Choices: *Pick it up: Sakura will pick it up. *Tell a teacher: Sakura leaves the room and Yandere-chan takes the knife. It will then be a game over. After picking it up, Sakura will notice the blood stains. Choices: *Get a teacher. Now.: Sakura leaves the room with the knife; Yandere-chan enters, realises the knife is gone and decides to lay low. It will then be a game over. *Stick it in the skull: Sakura will stick the knife in the skull and be transported to the dark void. The Flame Demon expresses interest and asks Sakura why they are there. Choices: *I'm interested in you: The Flame Demon laughs and tells Sakura that he is not interested in them at all. *I seek power: The Flame Demon laughs and states that Sakura isn't worthy enough to wield his power and tells them to return when they are. This will result in a game over. *I'm... uh... lost?: The Flame Demon is shocked that Sakura was able to get lost and end up in another plane of existence, the Flame Demon will tell Sakura where the exit is. This will result in a game over. Choices *You don't understand. I'm...INTERESTED in you: The Flame Demon will seem confused. *I guess...I'm not worthy after all...: The Flame Demon will agree with Sakura and will tell them to leave. This will result in a game over. Choices *You're hot: The Flame Demon will get flustered and will tell Sakura to hold their tongue. *You're sexy: Same result. *I want to date you: Same result. The Flame Demon asks Sakura angrily if they know who he is. Choices: *Some sort of Fiend Demon: The Flame Demon will reveal his name. *Not really: Same result. Sakura offers up their soul for a date with the Flame Demon. The Flame Demon asks Sakura if they know how serious that deal is. Choices: *Yes: the Flame Demon will take up Sakura's offer with the conditions that if the date is bad, he takes their soul; they accept. *Yep: Same result *Yeah: Same result The Flame Demon asks Sakura where they are going for their date. Choices: *Park: Flame Demon and Sakura enter a park setting. *Diner: Flame Demon and Sakura enter a diner setting. *Beach: Flame Demon and Sakura enter a beach setting. ParkSetting.png|The park setting. DinerSetting.png|The diner setting. BeachSetting.png|The beach setting. The Flame Demon exclaims that he is not yet enjoying himself and asks Sakura to attempt 'wooing' him; they accept. Choices: *Why is your head on fire?: The Flame Demon explains that the appearance a demon takes is the one that most suits the demon's circumstances. (It's a nice look on you. - Good ending.) (That's interesting. - Bad ending.) *Where do demons come from?: The Flame Demon explains that demons are born from humans who discard their humanity for great power. (At least I can learn from a cool demon like you. - Good ending.) (Don't say anything. - Bad ending.) *Who were you before you were a demon?: The Flame Demon explains his backstory and how he became a demon. (I'm so sorry... - Good ending.) (That sucks. - Bad ending.) Choices: *What do you do all day in the demon realm?: The Flame Demon explains that Demons watch humans from the demon realm. (Have you ever taken an interest to a human? - Good ending.) (That's interesting - Bad ending.) *How many other demons are in the demon realm?: The Flame Demon says that there are over one hundred demons. (Are any as amazing as you? - Good ending.) (That's a lot. - Bad ending.) *Why did I only see three demons when I entered the demon realm?: The Flame Demon explains that there were dozens of demons present, but only three made themselves visible. Sakura expresses interest in the other demons. Choices: *Who are the other two demons that I saw with you?: The Flame Demon will not give up the other two demons' human names, and addresses them only as the Pain Demon and the Lust Demon. *What are the backstories of the other demons I saw?: The Flame Demon will explain that Sakura should speak to the Pain Demon to find out his backstory, and that the Lust Demon never talks about herself. (Well neither of them seem as interesting as you. - Good ending.) (That's nice. - Bad ending.) Endings One of the two endings will play depending on how the player has reacted to the stories that Flame Demon has told. The Flame Demon will express that he was either happy or unimpressed by the date. Good Ending ''' This ending will play if the player has chosen the correct dialogue options with the Flame Demon. *So, are you enjoying yourself yet? After The Flame Demon has become flustered. '''Choices: *I'd like to mention that you look...hot.: Flame Demon expresses that he will not be wooed by such compliments but then realises that Sakura is joking about his appearance. Flame Demon exclaims that he is thoroughly un-wooed while flustered. Choices: *You make my heart burn for you.: The Flame Demon states that Sakura's flame puns don't affect him but Sakura states that they're serious. *You must be burning up at that.: Same result. Sakura then confesses their love for the Flame Demon, and exclaims that if he does not feel the same, that he can take their soul. Flame Demon becomes flustered and states that he wants to spend eternity with Sakura. The Flame Demon then asks Sakura what they would like to do next. Choices: *Kill everyone at my school with fire: The Flame Demon replies: I like the way you think. THE END *Conquer the demon realm: Same result. *Make out. Super hard: Same result. Bad Ending This ending will play if the player has chosen the incorrect dialogue options with the Flame Demon. *So, are you enjoying yourself yet? The Flame Demon states that he didn't enjoy being questioned and shows disgust towards Sakura; Sakura realises that they might be in trouble and tries to save the date. Choices: *I'd like to mention that you look...hot.: The Flame Demon expresses that he will not be wooed by such compliments but then realises that Sakura is joking about his appearance. Sakura tries to save the date again. Choices: *You make my heart burn for you: The Flame Demon states that Sakura's flame puns don't affect him but Sakura states that they're serious. *You must be burning up at that: Same result. Suddenly, the Flame Demon exclaims that he grows tired of the date and that the date is over. Sakura panics and tries to stop the Flame Demon, but he takes Sakura's soul, prompting a game over. Transcript Sakura: "Phew...almost five o'clock...At least this is the last room I have to check. Huh? What's this? Sakura: A knife?! What's a knife doing in here?! And what is it doing on the floor? If "Tell a teacher" was chosen: Sakura: No way I'm touching that! I gotta go tell a teacher! Ayano Aishi: Heh. Right where I left it. I'll take that~ Hehe~ If "Pick it up" was chosen: Sakura: I should probably take it and bring it to a teacher or something. Hmm...I mean, it looks so fancy...Isn't this supposed to be in this creepy skull? That's kind of a shame. It looks really cool--huh? T-there's blood on the other side of it!! What the?! I-It even looks fresh... If "Get a teacher. Now" was chosen: Ayano: H-Huh? Where'd it go?! Ugh...guess I have to lay low for a while... If "Stick it in the Skull" was chosen: Sakura: I-I mean, no one will see the blood, if it's in the skull, r-right? There. H-HUH?! AHH!!!! Ughh...where am I? Gahh!! Who--What-- huh.! Monsters! Flame Demon: A mortal? Here? How curious. Sakura: H-Huh? WHOA!!! Who is he? Why is his head on fire??...and why do I feel Iike seriously making out with him? Flame Demon: Why have you come here, I wonder? Do you have a fascination with the occult? Or have you come here seeking power? If "I seek power." was chosen: Flame Demon: Ha ha ha. You are not worthy. Return when you have proven that you can wield my power. If "I'm interested in you" was chosen: Flame Demon: Oh, are you? What a pity; I am not interested in you at all. Humans are mundane, boring creatures. Tell me, why should I consider you to be worthy of my time? If "You don't Understand, I'm INTERESTED in you" was chosen: Flame Demon: I...what? What do you mean? If "You're hot" or "You're sexy" was chosen: Flame Demon: Wh...what...?... Watch your tongue mortal! Do you have ANY idea who you are speaking to?! If "Some Sort of Fiend Demon" was chosen: Flame Demon: What? That is not my name! You are unworthy to hear my true name, but you address me as the FLAME demon! Do I have fiends in my hands? Do I have a fiend for a head? No! I have flames! I am the FLAME demon! Get it right! Sakura: I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! Flame Demon: Rrr, what a vexing human...you've caused me to lose my composure... Sakura: Let me make it up to you with a date. Flame Demon: And why exactly would I desire to do such a thing? Sakura: Because you'll have a great time! Flame Demon: I have no reason to believe in your words. Sakura: I'll make a deal with you. If you go on a date with me, and you don't have any fun, I'll give you my soul. Flame Demon: Foolish human! You do not grasp the consequences of your proposal! Do you truly wish to wager your eternal soul? If "Yes" was chosen: Sakura: I can't get over this feeling inside...I need to date this demon. Please oh please say yes... Flame Demon: ...is...this human....serious...?... So be it, foolish mortal! I agree to your terms! There is no backing out of this bargain now! I will go on a...'date'...with you! And, if I do not enjoy myself...I will CONSUME YOUR SOUL. Sakura: Yes! He said yes! This is going to be so much fun! Flame Demon: ...so...um...where are we going...?... If "Park", "Dinner", or "Beach" was chosen: Flame Demon: Very well! We will now commence our date! Do not disappoint me, human! Hmm. This location is...pleasant. Sakura: It's a nice place; perfect for a date! Flame Demon: Bah! Do not think you have won, human! I am not yet enjoying myself! Proceed with your attempts to woo me. DO YOUR WORST. If "Why is Your Head on Fire?" was chosen: Flame Demon: When a human becomes a demon, they are reborn into a more appropriate form. This form was the most appropriate one for me, considering the circumstances of my ascension to demonhood. If "That's a good look on you" was chosen: Flame Demon: W-What?! That's a ridiculous statement!! Sakura: It's true though! Flame Demon: Hmph. How bothersome. Sakura: I got him a little flustered. Good. Let's keep at it! If "Who were you before you were a demon?" was chosen: Flame Demon: The year that I first drew breath was 1431. I was born into a wealthy family. I enjoyed a life of privilege and luxury. Local peasants, unsatisfied with their lot in life, grew envious of my family's wealth. Eventually, their envy turned to rage. One day, a mob of peasants marched into my family's manor, intent on stealing our valuables. My mother and father attempted to resist, but they were no match for dozens of armed peasants. The peasants beat my parents savagely. When my mother and father were at the brink of death, the peasants burned them alive. Afterwards, the peasants raided the manor, taking everything of value. When they were finished, they burned the manor to the ground. I hid during the peasant's assault, and so I escaped without injury. However, I witnessed my parents beaten and burned to death. If "I'm so sorry" is chosen: Flame Demon: For what? Sakura: For what you had to go through...it's so sad. Flame Demon: Hmph. Well, I was able to obtain my revenge in the end. My desire to take vengeance on the peasants was so strong that I performed a demonic ritual to commune with a demon. The demon took an interest in me. We struck a deal, and I performed a sacrifice, the demon granted me the power to control fire. I was reborn into the form that you see before you. I took my vengeance. The peasants experienced everything that they subjected my parents to...and more. I had become a being that was no longer welcome in the human world. And so, once my vengeance was complete, I left the human world for the demon realm. If "Where do demons come from?" was chosen: Flame Demon: You truly are an ignorant human...to think that you made it this far without knowing such a thing... If "At least I can learn from a cool demon like you" was chosen: Flame Demon: H-Huh?! I-I mean...Yes! You are given a great privilege to learn from a demon like me. Sakura: Hehe, playing up on his pride. Great strategy. Go me! Flame Demon: A demon is a human that has discarded their humanity in exchange for great power. A very specific set of circumstances are required in order for a human to become a demon. First, a human must somehow commune with a demon. The human must express their desire to forsake humanity and embrace demonhood. If the demon decided that the human is worthy, the demon will offer a deal. The human must perform a great sacrifice. After the sacrifice has been performed, the demon will grant the human the power that they desire. It's extremely uncommon for a demon to judge a human to be worthy of demonhood. If "Why did I only see three demons when I entered the demon realm?" was chosen: Flame Demon: There were actually dozens of other demons present, but only three chose to make themselves visible to you. If "What do you do all day in the demon realm?" was chosen: Flame Demon: There are very few activities avaliable within the demon realm. From the demon realm, one can gaze upon any person or location in the human world. It is quite amusing. It is much like your human invention, the television. If "Have you ever taken an interest to a human?" was chosen: Flame Demon: Why would I do that? Sakura: I don't know. I mean, it would be more fun than just watching them, don't you think? Flame Demon: I've never been interested in humans like that. I am only interested in their souls. Sakura: Their souls?? Flame Demon: A demon's power and lifespan are determined by the number of human souls that the demon has consumed. When my power wanes, I strike a bargain with a human in order to acquire their souls so that I may continue living. Some demons prefer to make their lives more interesting by gambling their souls amongst one another. Gambling with a foolish or gullible demon is an excellent way to quickly acquire a few human souls. Some demons are agreeable, and fraternizing with them can be enjoyable. However, most demons...do not make good company. If "How many other demons are in the demon realm?" was chosen: Flame Demon: I have never bothered to count the exact number, but I know that there are over one hundred of us. If "Are any as amazing as you?" was chosen: Flame Demon: W-Where is this coming from?! Sakura: I'm just curious! You're so interesting and stuff. I doubt any other demon is like you... Flame Demon: Bah! Sakura: Haha! he is so adorable when he's flustered! If "Who are the other two demons that I saw with you?" was chosen: Flame Demon: Are you asking for their names? A demon's true name is a closely guarded secret. To know a demon's human birth name is to have power over that demon. I will not give you such power. When a human achieves demonhood, they are granted a title that reflects their nature. I am the Flame Demon. The two demons who accompanied me when you entered the demon realm are known as the Pain Demon and the Lust Demon. If "So, are you enjoying yourself yet?" was chosen: Flame Demon: ...I...well...speaking to a human in this manner...being asked questions...providing answers...talking about myself...I...it's not...disagreeable...but make no mistake! You are not wooing me. Credits Script - YandereDev and Michaela Laws Programming - Michaela Laws Flame Demon - Patrick Seymour Ayano - Michaela Laws Art - MulberryDreamer BGs from Yandere Simulator and Uncle Mugen. Music from Yandere Simulator and Kevin Macleod. Trivia *The game was supposed to come out on April Fools' Day, but due to complications, it was published on April 10th, 2016 instead.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/04/10/burning-love/ Category:Games